R-Evolutions Episode 17 - Exhibition
The millions of fans in the stadium cheer at Valentin’s announcement, while all of the participating teams just stare with stupefied expressions… Val) That’s right, my adoring fans! Before we kick off the main event, I’d thought it would be best to show all of the rookie teams here how true professionals brawl! Luke) *Pokerface* Are you FREAKING KIDDING ME?! IT TOOK US FOREVER TO REACH THIS STADIUM JUST TO PARTICIPATE IN THIS TOURNAMENT, AND YOU’RE MAKING US WAIT EVEN LONGER?! Wolf) *Growls* Grrr…I can’t suppress my hunger any longer! *Stares at Val and twitches* CHEW! Brittany) *Smacks Wolf’s head* Now’s not the time to try and go after the big shot, you idiot! Dartiny) *Points at Wolf and laughs* Haha, man I love this kind of entertainment! Dregs) This is the perfect opportunity for me to continue harmonizing. *Continues to play his flute* Austin) Aw, and I really wanted to battle those football players! Marina) I guess we can wait just a bit longer… Bobby) I may as well get us some refreshments, since these people don’t know how to run a good service. .-. Nintendo) Professional Brawlers are going to be battling each other? That sounds interesting! Maybe we can learn a thing or two from watching some of the best go at it! DF) I’d rather just beat up the professionals myself instead of watching them fight each other. >.> Poshi) *Eyes well up with tears* But…but…I WANNA CRUSH THESE KNUCKLEHEADS! DX Val) Please, people, hold your applause and contain your excitement! Unfortunately, I have to turn the mike over to our official announcer as I take my leave! The New Battle Brawlers can’t protect the world without my help, you know! *Throws a Bakugan into the air* Come on out, Darkus Astral Leonidas! (Astral Leonidas comes out of his ball form while midair, and Val jumps onto Leonidas’ back) Leonidas) Where to this time, Val? Val) *Shouts* FLY ME TO THE MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!!! Leonidas) *Annoyed* QUIT TRYING TO SHOW OFF! *Shoots out of the stadium’s open roof and into the sky, before flying off into the distance* Luke) *Looks up to the sky* So that was the champion… Valkyrie) *Opens up* I can only wonder how much Leonidas has to put up with him. .-. (The announcer picks up the microphone that Val dropped onto the ground and retakes his position) Announcer) All right, brawling fans! It’s time for me to reveal who the two lucky professional Brawlers are for this exhibition match to get under way! Before we start, let’s clear out the other teams and RAISE THE BATTLEFIELD! (The eight teams’ platforms shift away from the center of the stadium as a battlefield rises from the floor) Announcer) For our first competitor, we had to dig deep within the eye of a ferocious storm in order to track down the Royalty of Rain, the Lady of Lightning! Give your hands together for the leader of Team Stormy Gallows, Ice! (A teenage girl with auburn hair and wearing a teal hoodie and blue jeans rises from below the battlefield, as the spotlights shine on her and the audience cheers) Ice) *Waves to the crowd* It’s a shame that Pyro couldn’t be here to see my victory. Oh well, I guess I can brag to him about it later! >:3 Announcer) For our second competitor, we had to search every corner of the entire world to find the King of Rock, the Blistering Brawler! Show your love for the one-and-only member of Team Swag District, Helios! (The audience roars with applause, as the platform Helios was supposed to be standing on rises from below the battlefield, but without Helios in sight) Luke) Hmm…I guess this Helios guy was a no-show… Announcer) *Wipes sweat from his forehead* Uhhh…it seems we have a slight problem. Helios is nowhere to be found! (The entire stadium remains quiet as the announcer desperately pleas for Helios’ arrival) Ice) *Folds her arms* Knowing that airhead, he probably has some sort of grand entrance planned… Announcer) Helios? Helios? Where are you, Helios? Come on out now, so that the crowd doesn’t start booing us! *Whimpers* Please? (An explosion bursts out from one of the openings in the audience’s area, as rock music blasts throughout the stadium’s interior) ???) *Yells* WHO’S READY FOR A PARTY?! SHOUT IT OUT, BECAUSE I WANT TO HEAR YOU ALL SCREAM!!! (The audience becomes panicked, as several people either run amuck or cover their ears to block out the loud music) Wolf) *Covers his ears* ARGH! Where is this painful noise coming from?! *Twitches several times* Announcer) *Covers his ears* Um…Helios, is that you? Quit the charades and show yourself, please! ???) *Yells* Well, if that’s what you really want, I’LL BRING THE PARTY TO THE MAIN STAGE!!! (Out from the explosion jumps a teenage boy, with wild spiky red and orange hair and wearing shades and punk rocker’s clothes) (The boy lands onto the battlefield, sliding on his knees, while playing his electric bass guitar at the same time, leaving all of the surrounding teams awestruck) Ice) Just as I thought, you’d try to pull something stupid and end up succeeding in destroying everything. Long time no see, Helios of Swag District. Helios) *Stands up and stops playing his guitar* Would you look at that! I’m going to battle Ice of Stormy Gallows! This sure is a pleasure! Citizen) *Yells* HEY! What kind of a name is “Helios” anyway?! Isn’t that the name of a Bakugan or something? Your parents were real original when they named you! (Helios turns around, pulls out a pistol, and shoots candy corn into the citizen’s open mouth, the impact of the shot causing the man to fall into his seat) Helios) *Spins his pistol and returns it to his holster* YOU BETTER SHUT YO MOUTH, BOY! MY NAME IS HELIOS BECAUSE I WORSHIP THE ALMIGHTY BAKUGAN KNOWN AS HELIOS! AND DON’T YOU EVER TALK ABOUT MY MOMMA THAT WAY, OR ELSE YOU’LL FEEL THE WRATH OF MY CANDY CORN AGAIN! Citizen) *Sinks into his seat* o.o Announcer) Um…can we please get this exhibition match underway? We’re running on a timed schedule, and I think the other teams want to bra- (In a split second, Helios unsheathes his pistol and fires candy corn into the announcer’s mouth before sheathing it again) Helios) Don’t tell me when I can and can’t brawl, Pompadour Man. Luke) *Shocked* Holy crap, this dude is BAD*SS! Valkyrie) I agree, but we don’t even know what his brawling capabilities are yet. Ice) Helios, can you please settle down for just a moment? I really want to start our battle, so that I can send you home crying! Helios) Okay, fine, just gimme a second… *Pulls out a remote controller* Announcer) *Swallows the candy corn* Uh…what are you doing, Helios? Helios) *Smashes the red button on the controller* UNLEASH THE CONFETTI CANNONS!!! (Dozens of cannons open up on the rim of the roof and in front of the audience’s seats, firing explosions of confetti into the air, raining down on the battlefield) Helios) *Sticks his index and pinky fingers into the air and runs around* WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Helios runs around the battlefield, partying as everyone else just stares with dumbfounded looks while the confetti continues to rain on them) Announcer) *Angered* THIS IS COMPLETELY UNNECESSARY!!! I HAVE THE RIGHT MIND TO THROW YOU OUT OF HERE RIGHT NO- (Helios skids to a halt and quickly unsheathes his pistol, firing candy corn in between the announcer’s eyes and knocking him out) Helios) *Sheathes his gun* Don’t tell me what’s necessary and what’s not, Pompadour Man. Ice) This is getting way out of hand, Helios. *Throws a Gate Card to the floor and pulls out a Bakugan* We brawl NOW. Helios) *Pulls out a Bakugan and begins playing his guitar again* La fiesta empieza ahora! Helios & Ice) BAKUGAN BRAWL! *Both throw their Bakugan* Ice) Rise, Aquos Cyclonium! *A blue humanoid dragon covered in turtle shell armor appears* Helios) GO, Pyrus Extremis Helios! *A large dragon with four spiked wings, a bladed tail, and pulsating lines that alternate between red, black, and white that lead to his chest core appears* Citizen) *Stands back up* Of course, the kid has a cheap knock-off of the Bakugan Helios! Extremis) *Turns towards the citizen* NOBODY MAKES FUN OF MY BUFFYNESS AND GETS AWAY WITH IT! *Flies to the citizen and throws him out of the stadium* Citizen) *Flying* AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! THIS CITIZEN’S BLASTING OFF AGAIN! *Disappears in a flash* Ice) Now’s the perfect time to strike! Ability Activate! Torrential Turret! *Cyclonium fires a large torrent of water from its mouth at Extremis* Helios) Come on, I know you can do better than a sneak attack! Ability Activate! Sun Spot! *Extremis creates a bubble of heat around himself that blocks the torrent* Extremis) IS THAT THE BEST YOU’VE GOT?! *Flexes his muscles* MY GRANDMA CAN DO BETTER THAN THAT! Ice) It seems a direct approach is in order! Ability Activate! Precipitation Rift! *Cyclonium exerts rain from its body that lands in several different locations, creating rifts in space* (Cyclonium jumps into one of the rifts and suddenly jumps out of a rift behind Extremis, punching Extremis in the back of his head) Extremis) THAT WAS A WEAK SHOT! ALLOW ME TO SHOW YOU WHAT A REAL PUNCH FEELS LIKE! *Throws a punch at Cyclonium* (Cyclonium slips into the rift it came out of and exits a rift above Extremis, landing a kick to the top of Extremis’ head) Helios) Extremis, don’t let it escape again! Ability Activate! Flaring Extreme! *Extremis charges a ball of fire above his head and throws it at Cyclonium* (Cyclonium lands on the ground after kicking Extremis and runs away from the fireball, sliding into a rift as the fireball passes by) Extremis) *Flexes his muscles to the extreme* WHY CAN’T I LAND A HIT ON THIS GUY?! Ice) You won’t have the chance to land any hits, because this ends now! Gate Card Open! Aquatic Kingdom! *The battlefield transforms into a vast ocean* (Cyclonium jumps out of a rift as all of the other rifts disappear) Helios) The mouse finally comes out of the hole! *Jams on his guitar* Advanced Ability Activate! Pyro Cannon! *Extremis launches short bursts of fire from his chest core at Cyclonium* Ice) Sorry, but I hold the perpetual advantage! Cyclonium, manipulate the water to block their attack! (Cyclonium glows blue as the water surrounding it swirls and rises to block the bursts of fire, which explode upon impact) Ice) This is Cyclonium’s trump card! Ability Activate! Gushing Tide! *Cyclonium manipulates all of the water to form a tidal wave, which flows towards Extremis* Extremis) Rrgh…this isn’t good! *Flexes his muscles* Attribute Change! *Shines brightly as his body changes coloration* HAOS! BLIND EXTREME!!! *Releases a blinding flash that dissolves the tidal wave* Helios) And this is our trump card! *Jams on his guitar* Advanced Ability Activate! Final Flash! *Extremis spreads his arms out and gathers energy in his hands* Extremis) *Screams* FINAL FLASH!!! *Puts his palms together and fires a massive energy wave at Cyclonium* (Cyclonium attempts to withstand the blast and push it back, but Cyclonium is disintegrated and returned to its ball form) Ice) *Picks up Cyclonium from the water* Well, looks like that’s it…I guess we couldn’t pull off a win… ???) *Opens up on Ice’s shoulder* You’re not REALLY going to give up so easily, are you? (Helios dances around while playing his guitar and Extremis poses several times while flexing his muscles) Ice) What are you thinking, Leonial? Leonial) I’m thinking that you should send me into battle and crush those fools, Mistress Ice! Ice) Fine, if that’s what you wish. *Grabs Leonial* BAKUGAN BRAWL! *Throws Leonial* (Helios and Extremis stop their shenanigans and stare at Ice, shocked) Ice) Rise, Haos Magmius Leonial! *Lightning fires up from the opening Bakugan and into the sky, causing clouds to form above the stadium* (The water surrounding the lightning washes away, as a white armored lion with a flowing yellow mane steps out from the lightning, smashing the ground with his paw) Leonial) *Roars* ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR!!!!! Helios) Hey, what’s with the second Bakugan? I was trying to enjoy my victory dance! Extremis) THERE’S ANOTHER CHALLENGER OF MY BUFFNESS, EH? BRING IT ON! Helios) Wait, are you serious, Extremis? Why can’t we just leave now?! Ice) If the Bakugan wants to fight, let him fight! Ability Activate! Magmius Infuse! *Leonial infuses himself with more static and power* Leonial) Come at me, dragon! *Runs at Extremis and pounces on him* Helios) Whoa, slow down a bit, feisty kitty cat! Ability Activate! Light Extreme! *Extremis turns into pure light and teleports away from Leonial* Extremis) *Reforms* Settle down, fur ball! Laser Precision! *Conjures up a bow of light and fires an arrow straight at Leonial* Ice) Maybe you should settle down, lizard! Ability Activate! Metallic Rush! *Leonial coats himself in liquid metal and charges at Extremis* (Leonial crashes into the arrow, causing a massive explosion. Leonial then runs out of the explosion, with the metal falling off of his body) Leonial) *Running* One lousy arrow won’t even harm a fly! Electra Jolt! *Charges electricity throughout his body and slashes at Extremis several times* (Leonial then slashes Extremis upward into the air, before jumping up to continue slashing Extremis while midair) Helios) *Shouts* Extremis, quit napping and fight back! Leonial) It’s too late, kid! Your pet dragon is finished! *Slashes Extremis downward into the ground before landing onto the ground himself* Ice) Wow, Leonial sure was ferocious today… (As Leonial turns his head to look at Ice, dark flames erupt from the crater Extremis was laying in) Extremis) Attribute Change! *Fans the flames back with his wings, showing a new coloration* DARKUS! Ice) Darn it, they had another attribute up their sleeves. Double Ability Activate! Electra Pulse + Mane-Trike! *Leonial turns towards Extremis and fires multiple lightning bolts from his body at Extremis* Helios) Uh oh, looks like we made Ice mad! Let’s make her even more furious! Ability Activate! Wing Cocoon! *Extremis wraps his wings around himself to block the lightning bolts* (Extremis breaks the lightning when opening his wings, only to find Leonial in the air in front of him) Leonial) I will not fail Mistress Ice! You will fall at my might, dragon! Ironic Roar Headbutt! *Rams into Extremis with the lightning-induced iron crest on his forehead* Extremis) *In pain* Urgh…One Point Breakthrough! *Uses his bladed tail to spear Leonial on the side of his body, knocking Leonial away* Helios) Extremis, finish off Leonial while he’s down! *Jams on his guitar* Advanced Ability Activate! Fatal Buster! *Extremis wraps his tail around Leonial’s neck and lifts him into the air* Extremis) *Puts his palm on Leonial’s chest* Sorry, Leonial, but this time, I can’t let you win! *Fires a massive blast of dark energy from his palm, decimating Leonial and returning him to his ball form* Ice) *Catches Leonial* You did your best, Leonial, and I thank you for that. Helios) *Shouts* YEAH, THIS EXHIBITION MATCH IS OURS! CONFETTI CANNONS, ACTIVATE!!! *Smashes the red button on his controller again* (Confetti fires from all of the cannons, raining down on the battlefield) Extremis) BUFFNESS TO THE EXTREME!!! *Flexes his muscles* Ice) *Walks over to Helios* That certainly was a well-fought battle, Helios. *Extends her hand* Helios) I have to admit, that brawl was freaking awesome! I’ll be looking forward to our rematch in the Nationals! (Ice and Helios shake hands as the audience cheers and confetti rains down from above) Ice) *Throws out Cyclonium* I had better get going, I don’t want my teammates worrying about me. :P *Climbs onto Cyclonium and flies out of the stadium* Helios) And I should definitely make a quick getaway! *Jumps onto Extremis’ back* ONWARD, MY TRUSTY STEED! Extremis) BUFF OVERCOMES ALL OBSTACLES!!! *Takes off of the ground and flies out of the stadium* Luke) Those two professional Brawlers certainly were…strange. Valkyrie) The same goes for their Bakugan, although they were all immensely powerful. (Up above, the announcer wakes up with the candy corn lodged into his face and looks around) Announcer) W-Wait a second…DID THE EXHIBITION MATCH HAPPEN ALREADY?! Everyone) YES, POMPADOUR MAN! Announcer) Well…okay then. In a few moments, we will decide which teams face which for the first round of the tournament! Luke) Now the real action begins… To be continued... R-Evolutions Episode 18 - Games Episode 17 was...? Awesome Interesting Funny Surprising Boring Others + Others - How would you rate Helios vs. Ice? Freaking Awesome Totally Epic Action-packed No, Val, not "A WILD EXPLOSION APPEARED!" ALL...OF...THE...ABOVE! Category:R-Evolutions Category:R-Evolutions Episodes